Kion (Halifu's Fanfics)
Kion is Kovu and Kiara's son, he's Rais's little brother and he's Bunga's best friend and new leader of the new Lion Guard. Appearance Kion is a young male lion, with a yellow and golden fur, orange spots behind his arms/legs and a red mane and red tail tip. He has The Lion Guard's mark on his left shoulder. He has black whiskers and a big sepia nose. He has orange-brown eyes, big black eyebrows, he has black rims at the top of his ears and brown rims along the side of his red-brown inner ears. He really looks like Mufasa. Personality Kion remind of Simba cub and Kiara's personalities, but when he lead The Lion Guard, he becomes serious, responsable and determined. Relationships Family Kiara Kion loves his mother. When Kion not lead The Lion Guard, they're are on the same wavelength and play together all the time. Kovu Kion loves his father. Kovu was scared, when Kion constitued the new Lion Guard with other animals than lions because he respect the law of The old Lions of the Past. Rais Kion loves his big sister, and even if they bicker sometimes, that don't stop them from loving each other. Together, nothing stops them. Friends, Allies and Acquaintances. Bunga is Kion's best friend when Kion is in danger he can count on Bunga to save him, even if Bunga is not a member of The Lion Guard. Fuli is one of Kion's friend, she's the Fastest of The Lion Guard. Beshte is one of Kion's friend, he's the Strongest of The Lion Guard. Ono is one of Kion's friend, he's the Keenest of Sight of The Lion Guard. Makini is one of Kion's friend, she was the one to pick him up when Rafiki heard Kion's roar. Tiifu is one of Kion's friend, she impressed him in: Stuck in the dark. When they was cub they played together. Tiifu has crush on Kion, but he don't know about that. Zuri is one of Kion's acquaintances, she bores and annoys him sometimes. Jasiri is Kion's crush. She has a crush on him, but Kion don't know that. Anga is one of Kion's allies, she helped The Lion Guard in: The fire rain. Enemies Janja and his pack are Kion's enemies. Rairai, Goigoi and their family are Kion's enemies. They lied to Kion for stay in the Pride Lands. Mzingo and his friends Mzingo, Mwoga and their other friends vultures are Kion's enemies. Kiburi and his friends are Kion's enemies. They tried to get rid of his dad. Makucha and his friends are Kion's enemies. Mpishi is Kion's enemy. She hunts on the Pride Lands, but The Lion Guard not let her do. Halifu is Kion's enemy, but she not consider him like an enemy, more like frenemy. Trivia * Kion's name is Kiongozi in my fanfics. * Kion is the first leader of The Lion Guard to have constitued a Lion Guard with other animals than lions and with a female * Kion is the first lion to has a crush on a hyena. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Leaders Category:Lions Category:Young Animals Category:Males Category:Halifu